On the wrong side
by DianaLadris802
Summary: Jade Darwell has the amazing power of burning through anything she touches. She even chose the right side during the Thanksgiving battle and fought along with Sam, but has she really chosen the right side when it comes to love?


**Hey guys! This is my second attempt at a Drake love story and let me tell you this is definitely going to be better. If you guys had read my before one, I'm using the same power as the character there but this has its own changes. Anyways please R&R and I hope you guys enjoy this! Take care.**

**Disclaimer:- I do NOT own the amazing GONE series, it's all thanks to the even more amazing MICHAEL GRANT that these FF's are made :) **

_Drake held her hand, her fear seen clearly through her big dark brown eyes. His whip hand slowly wrapped around her waist and he held her close to him. She could smell the dirt, the sweat and fresh blood on his heavily breathing chest. They slowly sat down on the bed. _

_"Promise me you'll never love anyone else, Jade." He asked, his voice dripping with sad emotion. She just hugged herself tighter, feeling his head rest on top of hers. _

_"Please, promise me." He said once more. Jade looked up into his tearful eyes._

_"I promise, as long as you promise me that you won't die." She said. Drake just cuddled her tighter. He felt her warm soak through his dry T-shirt. Drake lifted her onto his lap and brushed his only five fingers through her thick wavy raven locks of hair. _

_"Please Drake…" she whispered. Drake heaved a huge sigh._

_"I promise…"_

* * *

**_ONE MONTH BEFORE…_**

Jade Darwell walked down the dark streets of the FAYZ. After the huge Thanksgiving's battle, this was one of the biggest NOT to do's but she didn't care. As long as she had a huge aluminum bat in her hand, coated with sharp glass pieces, she felt fine. Also the shank in her pocket made her feel extra safe. She even carried a bottle of alcohol in her brown bag. She could feel the liquid swig as she took each step. Her dark eyes were watching every single movement, her ears as sharp as a tiger and her footing soft even on the gravel road.  
She had light brown tanned skin, deep brown hair and dark as black eyes. She was wearing ripped shorts, a blank tank-top with a half white jacket and black and white converse shoes. Her dark wavy hair was tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were painted black, like a panda, her lips dark, luscious red and her cheeks coated with dust, making her skin look a little browner than it already was.  
All she wanted was for a small walk on the beach. She had taken Sam's side of course and even helped him in the big battle. She had the power to burn through anything she walked through. It had been useful when dealing with the coyotes because she just needed to push her hand through their mouth and watch with a disturbing glee as they burned and melted. She could walk through things too, only if her hands were held out in front of her though. Like the miraculous discovery Astrid and Sam had made, the kids powers were mainly based on their hands.  
Right now Jade walked, her mind buzzing with random thoughts. Suddenly a crack behind her made her stop. She gripped her bat tighter and set her mind into one thought, _burn.  
_She then turned around wildly only to get her bat flung to the ground. Her arms were already ablaze, blue flames sparking from the edge of her elbows all the way to her finger tips. Her eyes were darker than before but as soon as she noticed the disturbance, she cooled herself down. It was just Brianna, also known as the Breeze.

"Geez, you need to keep your sharpness and anger levels a little more low." She said, smirking. Jade just grinned. Breeze was empty-handed one second and less than a second later, she was handing Jade's decorated bat back.

"Thanks." She huffed and continued walking. Brianna tried hard to keep up with her slow pace.

"Where ya off too?" she asked.

"Just somewhere." She replied. She seemed to go back to her emotionless tone. Brianna took that as a sign.

"Okay, I get it. I was just going for a last check-up for the night. Just be careful alright." She said. Jade nodded gracefully to her direction but the Breeze was already gone.

Jade continued walking; her mind still on who she was going to meet at the beach. That dreamy person she was going to meet again. This was defiantly going against all the rules of staying on one side, but even in the FAYZ, rules were just for the fools.

**Well guys I hope you enjoyed this. I'm going to be posting more chapters as soon as possible. Anyways Happy New Year! :D Please R&R and take care!**


End file.
